


Shut Your Mouth

by Warlock_Pirate_Demigod



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Pirate_Demigod/pseuds/Warlock_Pirate_Demigod
Summary: This is basically just Alex reacting to Jefferson's bed (if you don't know what I'm talking about go look for it because it's great)





	Shut Your Mouth

The two men were kissing rushingly, barely stopping for air when they were completely out of breath. Alexander was being pulled _he didn't even know where to_ by Thomas, who was starting to trail down kisses on his jaw and neck, and he didn't really care to know.  
  
But then, when the other man stopped walking backwards and stood there, just leaving marks on his neck and shoulders, hands pulling Alex's hair, the smaller man opened his eyes, expecting to be in Thomas's bedroom, or in front of the couch, or whatever, but surely not what he saw.  
  
They stood in front of the hallway that lead to the Virginian's office, but what was even weirder was that his bed was _there_.  
  
It took all the space, leaving the only possibility of waking into the room on the other side of it being the one of _rolling_ on it, if there wasn't another door somewhere, that is.  
  
And Alex definitely hoped there wasn't, because the image of Thomas having to roll on his bed every time he wanted to get into his office to get some work done was so funny to him that he completely lost it.  
  
He was starting to shake with laughter when the taller man stopped kissing him and looked up at him, slightly confused.  
That made Alex laugh even more. His expression showed how much of an amazing idea he thought he'd had and couldn't possibly understand why someone would be laughing at it.  
  
"Thomas, what the _fuck_?" he managed to breath out, tears starting to form in his eyes from laughter.  
  
Jefferson just rolled his eyes as he was thinking _not right now, Hamilton_ and he was probably right (would have _never_ said that out loud _ever_ ), that wasn't the best time to be discussing it, with Thomas shirtless and Alexander about to be, his shirt being half unbuttoned, and both being quite eager, but he couldn't really stop laughing.  
  
Thomas just glared at him for a couple of seconds, then rolled his eyes again, raised Alex's chin with two fingers and almost brushed his lips against the other's, "say my name again."  
  
Hamilton was a little taken aback.  
_I thought he was gonna tell me to shut the fuck up._  
  
He lost his breath for a second and it took all of his autocontrol not to go back kissing him and get fucked senselessly on that ridiculous bed.  
  
But he took a shaky breath and said, "Thomas?"  
  
That came out more as a question, because Alex was still a bit confused by the other man's reaction.  
  
Thomas slid his hands down his back and pressed him against him, and _oh God_ Alex wasn't laughing anymore for sure.  
  
And then, just to drive him completely insane probably, he breathed against his ear, "you will be screaming my name on that bed over there tonight, so shut your mouth."  
  
_Well fuck._  
  
The taller man didn't give him time to reply or to even recover from that, because he was kissing him again, but eating was probably a more accurate description.  
  
Thomas was kissing him like his life depended on it, and Alex was no less desperate to do exactly what the other had just said.  
  
Then, because Alex couldn't shut up even in that moment, while the southern was sliding his shirt down his arms, he said, "you seemed to enjoy my mouth not being shut last night."  
  
He felt the other's smile on his skin, slightly shaking his head, "I had to put that smart mouth at better use, y'know."  
  
Alex smiled too, and Thomas pushed him on his bed, straddling him.  
  
"You _love_ my smart mouth."  
"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> ☆Hi!  
> So, this is the first story I'm posting  
> (though not the first one I write cause I have no self control) so if you want to tell me what you think of it, I'd love it  
> Also, English is not my first language so forgive any error  
> The idea was given to me by my fellow Hamilfriend when we were talking about Thomas Jefferson's bed and she sent me:
> 
> Alex: Thomas, what the fuck?  
> Jefferson: say my name again  
> Alex: Thomas?  
> Jefferson: you will be screaming my name on that bed over there tonight so shut your mouth
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading☆


End file.
